


smallearth Easter Basket Fills

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These ficlets/comment-fics were posted on April 8, 2012 to <a href="http://smallearth.livejournal.com/">smallearth on LJ</a>.</p>
<p>Each chapter summary gives the prompt request and a link to the original post-thread.</p>
<p>These are, for the most part, <b>not</b> my usual Clex-y type of fic writing.</p>
<p>The two "separated" fics that were part of this smallearth gift-posting, but are not part of this compilation fic, are:<br/><a href="http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/21606.html">Don't Quote Me On This</a> for  (previously listed above, <a href="http://smallearth.livejournal.com/104612.html">original post lives here</a>) (and can also be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/622179">on AO3 here</a>)<br/>-and-<br/><a href="http://smallearth.livejournal.com/107579.html">Fic for karraparis</a> (now named <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/622225">“Giggle Fits and Luthor Wits” on AO3</a>) -- Lex, Martha Kent, Chloe, Bart, Oliver, Clark, Kara Zor-El, Lionel, (no Lana), spending Easter together, Kara+candy=um... yeah... ^_^;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For caremikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for caremikaelson](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/104740.html) \-- cross-dressing Oliver, Chloe/Oliver, Lois/Clark

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trust me, Chloe will love this," Lois said with an only partly-hidden grin, as she helped Oliver adjust his costume.

"But..." Oliver looked very uncertain. "I don't know about this..."

But Lois was absolutely right. ...Mainly because Chloe had asked Lois to talk him into it, since Lois had been the one to bully Oliver into dressing in drag the one and only time he'd ever done it before.

Lois slapped Oliver's hand away and tugged the bra properly into place for him, then added a little more padding to the cups. Yes, Chloe had guessed Oliver's measurements perfectly -- the Playgirl Bunny costume fit him just right.

"Ok, now the high heels," Lois declared.

Oliver's face fell.

It was all Lois could do not to cackle evilly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe nearly squealed in delight when she saw Oliver mince out of the upstairs room and down the stairs to the main area of the Watchtower.

Oliver looked significantly relieved to find that Chloe's reaction to his odd getup was on the order of practically throwing herself into his arms, and not something else.

Clark, on the other hand, winced and was glad that he'd been lucky enough to snag the heart of the _sane_ Lane family member, who was more inclined to want him in _less_ clothing, not more and different. ...Or maybe she got her crossdressing quota filled from seeing him in the supersuit-with-tights sometimes. Whatever the reprieve, he wasn't complaining!

"You got me a rabbit?" Lois asked Clark as she sat down on the couch next to him, looking at the medium-sized white bunny rabbit he was holding in his lap.

Clark looked sheepish and nodded. "It's, uh, kind of a loaner though. I know we've already got too many pets around the apartment as it is."

Lois laughed, and they ended up moving the bunny to the coffee table, with Lois feeding it carrot sticks.

They watched Chloe and Oliver for awhile, until they got a little too sickeningly sweet. Lois rolled her eyes a little and Clark smiled back at her.

Then Lois said, "Hey, where'd the Cadbury egg come from?"

Clark blinked at the coffee table. Then he felt a little alarmed.

"Uh..."

Clark and Lois both listened to the bunny suddenly make soft clucking sounds, then hop forward, and another Cadbury egg was there. Then it proceeded to sit there and munch on another carrot stick.

"Clark, did you...?" Lois asked, thinking 'superspeed prank'.

Clark shook his head, eyes wide.

"Clark, where did you get this bunny?" Lois asked him carefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_The previous evening…_

"Oh no," said Clark.

"What's wrong?" asked Zatanna.

Clark grimaced. He and Zee had taken too long in dealing with the Weather Wizard, and... "All the stores are closed..." he said sadly. It was 11 o'clock at night, and he hadn't gotten any easter candy for Lois for the next day.

"Well, what did you need to go to the store for?" Zatanna asked, cocking her head at him.

"Cadbury eggs for Lois." She'd specifically asked for those in particular, if nothing else. Clark couldn't get some early the next morning because the stores would still be closed when she woke up, and he couldn't just go to a store in another timezone and grab some, either. He'd really messed up this one.

"Oh, is that all?" Zatanna said with a mysterious smile. "Well, howabout I call in a favor from the Easter Bunny for you, and you can borrow one of his relatives for tomorrow?"

Clark blinked at her and opened his mouth. Then closed it again. He almost asked her if the Easter Bunny was real. Almost.

"Here," Zatanna said, taking off her hat and whispering into it, then reaching in down to her elbow, rummaging around, and pulling out a white rabbit. She handed it to him. "That should do it," she said with a glittering look in her eye.

"Um... thanks?" Clark said, not sure how to react to this other than to cradle the rabbit carefully in the crook of his arm. After all, it was just one of the rabbits she used in her magic act... right? He added, hopefully looking more grateful than confused, and hoping Lois wouldn't be allergic to the fur, "I'm sure she'll love it?"

"No problem!" Zatanna said brightly. "You did help me out here, and it is for Lois, after all." She grinned up at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Huh. That was uncharacteristically nice of her," said Lois. She picked up one of the Cadbury eggs and started unwrapping it.

"Lois, don't!" Clark said in a rush, putting his hand over hers.

"Oh, come on," Lois said, pulling her hands out of his. "It's chocolate, and Zee was being nice for once."

"But it's not just chocolate, it's magic chocolate," Clark eyed it warily. "From a magic bunny. What if it's all... magic? It might not be safe to eat!"

Lois rolled her eyes and took a big bite out of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh, yeah. Thanks, Zee," Clark managed to end the phone call without sounding too sarcastic.

Lois was sitting on the couch looking annoyed. Her nose twitched like a bunny's nose.

Which was to be expected, because it was a bunny nose at the moment.

"I don't believe this," Lois complained.

"Well, at least you stopped halfway through. Apparently you would've ended up with the ears, too, if you'd finished it," Clark sighed.

"Zee..." Lois said, frowning dangerously and already thinking up ways to get even. She rubbed at her 'new' nose, half hiding it behind her hand when Chloe and Oliver finally came up for air from their necking and wandered over.

"Aw, what a cute bunny, Clark," Chloe said with a smile, kneeling down to pet it.

"Oh, hey, Cadbury eggs!" Oliver said brightly. He reached down and grabbed one off of the table.

"Oliver, no!" Clark shouted, reaching for him, but it was already too late.

"What?" Oliver said around a mouthful of magicked chocolate, oblivious.

Chloe looked up, did a double take, then giggled at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	2. For flareonfury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for flareonfury](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/104973.html) \-- Clark/Zatanna, Clark/Mia, Clark/Chloe, Chloe/Oliver, Zatanna/Oliver, Mia/Oliver, Zatanna/AC (all non-explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Not really smut, 'cause I can't write smut worth a damn, but as close as I could make it ^_^;;

~*~*~*~*~*~

So, according to Zatanna, Easter wasn't just a Christian holiday; apparently there was a similar holiday for a fertility goddess with a similar name -- Ishtar or Eostre or something like that. Clark wasn't so sure about it, but Chloe said that she'd looked it up, and apparently there were pagan roots in some of the modern customs like the egg-painting and such.

Zatanna, who was always up for trying new things as part of her magic studies, wanted to celebrate the "pagan way", too.

Clark should've known that it was a bad idea, especially when Bart had complained that he was going to be out of town and not able to join in.

As it turned out, Zatanna had spiked the cups of honey-mead with magic. Again. Only this time, unlike the champagne, everybody remembered what had happened afterwards.

Clark really should've known better -- never, never, _never_ trust a witch. That was Rule 1 of magic. And if it wasn't, then it should be.

Clark was pretty sure that the whole "this is the old pagan way of celebrating" thing? Was total BS.

Clark was also pretty sure that Lois was not gonna like how he'd been passed around like a party favor between Zee, Mia, and Chloe.

Chloe had spent most of the night monopolizing all of Oliver's time, so their relationship wasn't in too dire a strait, at least, though apparently they had some talking to do, since at one point he'd gotten passed around much the same way Clark had been _all night long_.

Gah. Even thinking about what had happened to _Oliver_ , not even himself, still made Clark blush. Hell, Clark would probably never stop blushing, at the rate he was going.

AC, on the other hand, had been pretty happy about the whole thing, actually -- apparently Mera had been giving him the cold shoulder lately, and he'd been moping about a lot.

Zatanna had gotten her fill of the three of the males -- for the night, at least -- and Clark hoped and prayed that when she'd been muttering about cooking up a love potion, she'd been talking about AC and not _him_.

Clark wished that Lois had been there last night instead of stuck at the Daily Planet working on an expose, and then at home catching up on the finances.

AC, Oliver, and Zatanna had wished Lois had been there last night for very vocal (at the time) and entirely different reasons.

What _really_ sucked was that Lois had been the one to practically force him into it, saying that he needed more team bonding time. ('Team bonding time,' right...) He hadn't even wanted to in the first place. ...Until he'd gotten drugged with magic.

Chloe was too busy quietly fighting it out with Oliver to spare him any sympathy.

Clark took a long cold shower before he went home. At least he'd gotten all of the chocolate sauce off by the third scrubbing.

"Hey, handsome," Lois said sleepily from the couch, waking up even though he'd tried to tiptoe in. "How was the pagan thing?"

"Uh..."

Yeah. He was so dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	3. For pippii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for pippii](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/105343.html) \-- Easter Egg hunt, Clark, Oliver, Bart, Chloe, Lois

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, you are going down, man!" Bart said with a grin.

"Bring it!!" Oliver shot back.

Clark sighed and shook his head, standing off to the side with a stopwatch. Chloe and Lois were watching from the balcony in the medical area of the Watchtower, grinning.

"On your mark, get set... Go!" said Clark.

And the archer and the speedster were off.

The girls had been the ones to place the eggs.

Bart collected ten or so of the fifty hidden prizes within the first ten seconds. But then he was left scratching his head.

Oliver, able to think more strategically, was steadily finding one after the other after the other.

Bart, being no dummy, started watching Oliver, and poaching his eggs.

"Hey!" Queen protested, but trying to smack a speedster was not an easy business.

When Oliver tried to snatch his eggs back, Bart ended up drawing on his days of thievery and snatching everything in Oliver's basket in one go.

"Hey, I've got twenty-six now, does that mean I win?" Bart called out.

At which point Oliver said, "Don't count your eggs before the hunt is over!" and bodytackled him.

In the ensuing free-for-all, arrows were spent, and Clark did a lot of sighing.

The laughing girls, on the other hand, found the whole thing just as entertaining as they'd thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	4. For babydracky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for babydracky](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/105678.html) \-- Bart, Oliver, AC, introducing AC to the holiday

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Easter, huh?" Bart said.

"Yup," said Oliver.

"Gonna hang out with Lois?"

"She's got family stuff with Chloe," Oliver sighed, settling into the couch in the main area of the Watchtower. Bart was kicking back with a bowl of marshmallow Peeps.

Oliver watched the speedster shovel them raw sugar into his mouth and tried not to wince.

"Hey guys," AC said as he walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's with the weird candy fowl?" AC asked, looking at it askance.

"Dude, it's Easter tomorrow. I'm getting an early start on the sugar rush!" Bart said smugly, with a huge grin.

"What does yellow candy have to do with a Christian holiday?"

At which point Oliver and Bart exchanged a glance, remembering that AC had spent a _lot_ of time out at sea on a boat with his dad.

"Man," Bart said, standing up and clapping AC on the shoulder, "You have come to the right guy!"

And thus the 'introduce Arthur to the holiday' plan was hatched.

...Unfortunately, it didn't go so well.

Later that evening, they formed a pact to never speak of the giant mutant bunny again.

They also vowed never to enter Smallville without a native alien guide ever again.

Because that shit was just _weird_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	5. For mandatorily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for mandatorily](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/106012.html) \-- Carter vs. Lois+Courtney+Dinah+Zatanna (guess who wins *eg*)

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't be ridiculous," Hawkman informed Lois. "I'm not celebrating something, when people can't even decide whether it's a pagan or Christian holiday or not."

"--And I am not having anything to do with any 'fluffy cuddly bunnies'," he added, when Dinah tried to come at him from behind with the headband-ears.

When Courtney tried the big eyes on him, he harrumphed at her and walked right by, unmoved.

As he stomped off to his quarters in the Watchtower, Lois, Courtney, and Dinah all exchanged glances.

This meant war.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, if nothing else, Carter was glad that the ladies were finally working together as a team.

He would have been happier if they'd chosen a different 'common enemy' to band together and bond over, but he really couldn't be all that picky.

Drafting Mera with her super-strength was pushing it a bit far, though.

As was drafting Tess to unlock his sleeping quarters so that they could ambush him in bed while he was only in his boxers. Without the wings on.

Tess had just smirked at the proceedings as he'd been carried by her, trussed up with at least ten yards of rope, and gone and gotten a cup of hot cocoa to just watch the proceedings and grin evilly from time to time.

 _Still, could have been worse,_ he thought as the 'nicer' ones of the group finished adding the bunny ears headband to the fluffy pink slippers, floral-patterned hawaiian shirt, and frilly skirt thing that looked a little like a tutu, that they had decided to make him wear. _But they really could've done without tying me to the chair to do it,_ he thought grumpily, as they started taking pictures.

Then Zatanna popped up in a puff of smoke with an ancient tome in her arms, and cheerfully said, "I think I found the 'make it rain bunnies and chicks' spell!

_Oh, no._

Carter made a decision then and there that from this point forward, he was _always_ wearing the wings to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	6. For bringthefate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for bringthefate](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/106250.html) \-- Victor, spending Easter with the League, out and about :)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Victor sighed happily.

Now that the Justice League was 'out', he was able to be more out in the open without worrying as much about anyone trying to grab him and take him apart to see how he ticked.

So now he could do things like this -- go out on the town, with Superman and Green Arrow, and attend a kids charity event to help out.

Some of the kids stories were sad, and Victor wished that the tech that had saved him could be used to help. But, the problem was, even if Luthor could be convinced to use it for those purposes, it would take years to get everything through safe channels after proper testing and all the clinical trials, and even then the kids might not be able to use it, because the tech required some horribly invasive procedures and 'rewiring' to support it, and it wouldn't grow as they did, which would mean _multiple_ surgeries.

It still didn't make Victor feel any better, looking at the amputees and kids who were stuck in wheelchairs. Maybe by the time they were adults, the tech would be ready for them. He knew Oliver was working on it, at least, even if Lex might or might not be.

But it put a smile on his face to come to find that the kids weren't mad about it at all. They didn't resent that they were stuck hobbling around with hooks for hands and metal bars and wooden slats for legs and feet -- they just thought it was cool that Victor was a 'cyborg' like them.

By the end of the day, he'd had about thirty kids having taken turns face-painting smiley faces and ducks and flowers and, in one notable case, a cow, all over his face, arms, and legs. Even the 'false' machined ones.

And he lost the three-legged race to some of them with the grace they deserved, even though Bart had shown at the last minute to be sheepish as all get-out that the Flash had gotten them beat out by Cyborg's younger 'siblings' because he'd gotten the timing wrong and gotten them all tangled up in the grass twenty feet from the finish line.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	7. For crazy4ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for crazy4ew](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/106634.html) \-- Clark/Lois, red-K Clark

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Clark, you need to calm down," Lois said warningly, backing away.

But Clark's eyes were full-on red, and he was grinning and so hyped up, and on far more than just sugar.

Damn Emil for not checking all of the Easter gifts for 'Superman' properly. She'd bet _anything_ that that one with the chocolate cupcakes and the red and purple icing was the offender here.

"Clark?" she said, and she gasped as her back hit the wall at the far side of the Watchtower.

"Loisssssss," Clark hissed out, as he reached out a hand to lay with her hair, then stepped in close and nuzzled her neck. "Smell so good..."

"Um, ok, uh Smallville you -- aaah!" she yelped as suddenly all her clothes disappeared. Superspeed? Shit, Clark had never done that bef--

And then Lois was dizzy and they were on the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am _so_ sorry, Lois," Clark said, sitting next to her with his head in his hands, after the red-K was finally out of his system later that night.

"Oh, Smallville," she sighed as she turned over in bed and stretched luxuriously. (And boy had it been an adventure convincing Clark to move them there. There had been more than a few stops along the way. Like the galley. And up against the walls...) "--Don't be," she practically purred up at him.

Clark's eyes widened a little, and Lois pulled him down for another long, deep kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	8. For svgurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for svgurl](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/106809.html) \-- Clark/Lois/Oliver (3-not-triangle)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lois had a raging headache, but she still let Oliver drag her around to all the Easter festivities. She'd wanted to say no, but he'd just lit up like a little kid, so happy to have somebody to do things with.

She sighed as he was endlessly fascinated with the concept of face painting. At least he didn't require a lot of supervision. Or attention.

She had to stifle a smile when he walked away from the booth with a green 'mask' painted across half his face.

When she asked, "Why did you do that?" with a little bit of exasperation...

...he replied, "I'm Green Arrow," with perfect seriousness, and it made it that much harder not to grin at him.

His mood was catching, and by the time they got to the end of the third row of booths at Metropolis' Central Park, she was smiling and not even embarrassed about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you totally missed it, Clark. It was great!" Oliver said sadly, as he and Lois walked into the small cozy apartment Clark and Lois were leasing.

Clark just sighed as he closed the window and slid the shades shut behind him. "I'm sorry, but those tornados in China weren't natural. It took awhile to resolve the situation."

"We know," Lois said, sounding aggrieved. "I got the text alert from Watchtower a few hours ago."

"Sorry," Clark said again, as he removed his cape and laid it over a chair.

"But on the plus side, we have a new robot friend," Oliver said with a grin. "I say we call him Tornado Red!"

"I think you'd better let me stick to the naming, Ollie," Lois said with a smirk.

"Oh, hey, I got you stickers," Oliver said, rooting around in his pockets and pulling out an only slightly crumpled handful.

Clark smiled and took them from him with a kiss.

...Which had started out quick and chaste, but Oliver's reflexes were good enough to snag him by the back of the neck.

When Clark pulled away, it was with a slightly goofy smile.

"You boys," Lois huffed with an eyeroll. "Trying to leave me out again?" she quipped, as she dived in for a kiss of her own from her personal alien sex slave.

Then she grabbed them both by the belt and dragged them into the bedroom with her. She had her own ideas about what festivities that Sunday should entail, and she'd put up with Oliver's shenanigans all afternoon by herself, after all. They owed her.

And as it turned out, her boys were happy to oblige.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	9. For personaleclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for personaleclipse](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/107205.html) \-- Clark, Lois, Oliver, Lex, post-S10, Clex as friends, Easter-drinking-game

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nngn," said Clark, staring up at the ceiling from the couch.

"...What happened?" Lex said, turning over on the floor and sounding drunk.

"For the re-ecord," Lois said from over by the loft railing, raising an arm into the air to point wildly in the direction of the ceiling. "I to-tal-ly won. Everything! Ever." She declared this in a mumble, face-down on the hardwood floor.

Oliver moaned a little from over by the loft window. His face was currently illuminated by full-on sunlight, and it wasn't helping his hangover.

"Did... did we get hit by Zatanna's magic alcohol again?" Clark asked weakly. "I don't feel so good, and I think it feels like the not-good from that time."

Lex slowly propped himself upright. "Why am I here with you people?" he asked.

"Smallville," Oliver groaned. "Why is it always Smallville?"

"It was Metropolis last time," Clark reminded him, as he sat up and winced and swayed. He raised a hand shakily to his head.

"Who is this Zatanna, and what's so magic about her alcohol?" Lex tried again. He attempted to glare at the reporter in front of him, but when he did that he saw double and his headache got worse, so he stopped doing that.

"I... I think... there might've been a drinking game," Oliver mumbled from the floor.

Clark had to think about it for a minute. Then he fuzzily remembered that. "We were drinking to... to..."

"Kryptonite!" Lex declared, raising a hand at the sky, in a similar fashion to Lois earlier. Then he lowered it and frowned. "Hey..." he said, not very muzzily. "You look like that guy... that..." he said, sounding puzzled. Then his gaze cleared, and his mind sharpened a little more, and he sat up straight. "You look like that guy!" he repeated angrily.

"Huh?" said Clark, before realizing that his glasses were half-dangling off of his face.

"No, no, wasn't Kryptonite," Oliver muttered, throwing an arm over his face to block out the light hitting his eyes. "What was it...?"

"I'm not that guy," Clark defended badly. "I'm... me?" he tried lamely.

"You are!" Lex said hotly. "You are so that guy! The one with the flappy cape!" he said, staggering upright and leaning over to poke at Clark's chest. "I _so_ knew it," he ended smugly, before losing his balance and falling backwards to sit down hard on the wooden coffee table with a 'thud!'. He looked down, a little surprised to have stopped before ending up on the floor.

"Newspapers, yeah. Words in newspapers," Oliver muttered out loud to no one in particular. "Mine was 'eggs', and Clark's was 'bunnies', and Lois's was 'chocolate, and Lex's was 'the' 'cause he got a penalty for showing up late..."

"And I won," Lois repeated adamantly, not having moved from her spot.

"How did I get drunk? I can't get drunk! ...that easy. On much," Clark added belatedly at the end, because Lex was there. "And I am not that guy, I so am not, and... and... I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, how could you so know it anyway?" he said to Lex.

"Facial recognition software," Lex said smugly, leaning back.

"Oh, that is so not fair!" Clark said. "And... and it totally doesn't work anyway. So there."

"Whuh," Lois said, turning over and peering up at Lex. "Hey. Hey. Why are you here?" she said, sounding annoyed. "I didn't call you here. ...Did I?" she frowned. She'd blacked out at some point and couldn't remember last night at all.

"I did," Oliver volunteered from the floor. "Needed more alcohol. Mansion's got a lot, but Clark wouldn't go break in and get some, the party-pooper, and he wouldn't let us drive 'cause we were drunk, 'member?"

"Ahhhh -- aha!" Lex said, looking triumphant all of a sudden. "You said that you needed more alcohol because you were out, and another Daily Planet because you spilled something all over it, and I didn't want to come because you are a drunken lout, and I heard that we didn't get along at Excelsior, but then you said that superguy was here and I wanted to see him, so I came," he ended, nodding decisively and crossing his arms. "And here you are! And I was so totally right, you, you... reporter-guy-you. I know you," he ended, frowning at Clark. "And I didn't before... you looked like that reporter-guy before, and I almost left. Except he grabbed me, and it was my alcohol and my newspaper."

"Why didn't you?" Lois asked, eyes narrowing.

"Peer pressure?" Lex said, less than convincingly. "And it's my newspaper."

"Shut up. You own the Planet, not the papers we sell," Lois scoffed.

"Hey, hey, the stuff you brought was green," Oliver said, pushing himself upright. "You said it was ok. Clark drank some, and he's not ok!"

"Oh god," Clark said, and he made a mad, weaving, drunken rush down the loft stairs and out the closest barn door. The sound of a wet, sick heaving drifted through the loft window.

"You made him drink Kryptonite?!" Lois said angrily, pushing herself up. "You bastard!" She barely struggled up far enough to prop her back against the railing without sliding right back down again.

"Didn't make him do anything. Just brought it 'cause it's supposed to do stuff to him. He didn't sound so happy on the phone. To be left out, I thought?"

"You didn't talk to him," Lois pointed out, accusingly.

"He was in the background," Lex said roughly, waving a hand. "Noisy."

"You brought Kryptonite?! You were trying to kill him!" Oliver said, trying to push himself to his feet.

"Kill him?!?" Lex looked and sounded horrified. "I don't want to kill him! He _flies!_ I want to know how he flies!"

"Really badly," Lois grinned, then giggled.

"Ugh," Clark said, standing in the early-morning sun for a bit to help the headache clear somewhat. Then he slowly walked back inside and made his way back up the loft stairs. By the time he reached the landing, his head was completely clear again. He breathed a sigh of blessed relief -- thank god for Kryptonian powers of recuperation -- but then had a sinking feeling as he looked around the loft. The place was a mess -- empty bottles everywhere -- but more importantly, and worrisome...

"Are you guys still drunk?" Clark asked.

"Nnnnno?" Lex said, the most sober of the three.

"Hangover of doom, right here," Oliver admitted.

"Hah!" Lois laughed, clearly still under the influence.

Clark sighed.

"You're not gonna tell me how you fly, are you," Lex said sadly, looking all hangdog.

"Well," said Clark, and at that point Clark did not feel sorry at all that Lex didn't have his old memories, if he could have new ones like this instead.

Even if it did involve Clark throwing up after drinking poison half the night previously.

"I don't really know how I fly," Clark said, giving up.

"Really badly!" Lois repeated with a laugh.

"Hey, he's not _that_ bad at it," Lex defended. "He's just... he's... he's... he's _Clark_. Hey, you're Clark!" Lex said, brightening. "I remember _your_ name!"

"Easter drinking games suck," Oliver groaned, flopping back down on the floor.

"Because you lose and I win!" Lois said triumphantly.

Clark smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


	10. For rjchasez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet for rjchasez](http://smallearth.livejournal.com/107266.html) \-- Clark/Chloe

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe was grinning from ear-to-ear as she poked Clark awake in bed.

"Mmmmrmph?" Clark said half-coherently, turning his head and giving Chloe a critical look, then glancing at the clock. _Six in the morning and she's that awake and hyper? Did she get that old espresso machine to finally work or something?_

"Claaaaark, wake up! It's Easter!" she said, sounding delighted.

"umokay," Clark mumbled, slowly sitting up and scratching at his bedhead hair.

Then he frowned down at the foot of the bed as he got a good look at Shelby and Lucky the Lemur. Both were wearing bunny ears and little white fluffy paws, as well as pink bunny-noses.

"Uhhh, Chloe? Did you..."

"They're just so cute, right?" Chloe grinned, as Lucky bounded up to Clark and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"...Sure, yeah?" Clark was under the impression that the way Lucky was tugging on his ear was meant to imply something along the lines of, 'Get these things off of me!!!'

"We should all go to the Easter Festival together," Chloe said decisively, chattering away about the various events they should attend, and some of the pet events, like costume shows and joint games. She seemed pretty sure that 'their babies' were going to win, hands-down.

Shelby lay down and put his paws over his nose.

But Clark, farmboy that he was, looked out the window, and then smiled slightly. He scratched Lucky behind the ear and quietly told them both not to worry.

Forty minutes later, when they had finally just arrived at Centennial Park, it began to lightly drizzle, and then it turned into a torrential downpour.

As Clark, Chloe, Shelby, and Lucky huddled together under a small umbrella, which Clark had managed to swipe from the apartment and shove into a small backpack under the blanket excuse of 'just in case', he suppressed a grin as he carefully removed the soaking wet bunny errata from his two animal charges, balled it all up, and shoved it in a coat pocket.

Chloe glared bullets at him, but Clark just stood there and was stoically innocent about it. After all, if he always blew the rainclouds away, it would have a negative impact on the farmlands surrounding Metropolis.

Yessir. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


End file.
